bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Robb Waters
Robb Waters is one of the concept artists for BioShock and the Senior Character Concept Artist for BioShock Infinite. Career Robb Waters worked on games such as System Shock and Thief: The Dark Project before becoming an employee of Irrational Games in 2000. After he was hired he worked as a the character concept artist for Freedom Force (2002) and as a concept artist for Freedom Force vs The 3rd Reich (2005). He was eventually given the task as a concept artist for BioShock and is responsible for creating the final look for the Little Sisters, the Splicer models, the appearance of Andrew Ryan and Sander Cohen, advertising (both in-game and marketing), the Plasmid training videos, The Challenge Rooms and much more. On the development team of BioShock Infinite, Waters became the Senior Character Concept Artist and created concept art for many characters and set pieces, including those of the Songbird, the Heavy Hitters (excluding the Firemen), the Sky-Hook, Cornelius Slate and Daisy Fitzroy. Sculpting is one of Waters talents, and he designed the Songbird statue,BioShock Infinite Signed Songbird Statue on Irrational Games Online Store featured in the Ultimate Songbird Edition. The Cover art for BioShock Infinite and Clash in the Clouds was also made by Waters. After the closing of Irrational Games, Waters worked with Day for Night Games on the indie title The Black Glove as a Concept artist, which was shelved.The Black Glove is "shelved" as developers move on to other things on PCGamer He later worked on the game Perception by The Deep End Games which was released in May 2017Ex-BioShock dev's horror game Perception meets its Kickstarter goal on EuroGamerPerception on Wikipedia and the System Shock remake, under Night Dive Studios.System Shock is being reimagined, and we've got the first look on Polygon Waters has also recently done work for IDW Publishing, Certain Affinity and Ghost Story Games.http://www.robbwatersart.com/new-page/ Game Credits ''BioShock'' series Other Videos Gallery ''BioShock'' Early Splicer Sulpture 2.png|''A sculpture created by Robb Waters to help sell the BioShock game concept to publishers.'' Mutants.jpg|''Three early splicers.'' Yam Hand.png|''An early Splicer concept called the 'Yam Hand'.'' Clittlesister.png|''The Little Sister.'' Slowmopro 001.jpg|''The Slow-Pro Big Daddy.'' Bioshock-20070607110547650.jpg|''The Toasty Splicer.'' BabyJBHGD.png|''The Baby Jane Splicer.'' Bioshock-20070607110526729.jpg|The Breadwinner Splicer. Bioshock-20070607110533104.jpg|''The Lady Smith Splicer.'' Bioshock-20070607110524542.jpg|''The Ducky Splicer.'' Bioshock-20070607110519417.jpg|The Dr. Grossman Splicer. Bioshock-20070607110539682.jpg|''The Rosebud Splicer.'' Bioshock-20070607110529448.jpg|''The Waders Splicer.'' Pigskin uniforms.jpg|''The Pigskin Splicer.'' RyanConceptBio1.jpg|''Andrew Ryan.'' Sander Cohen.jpg|''Sander Cohen.'' 4367969409 5e8d7691cb.jpg Masquerade poster.jpg Welcomemural.png Telekinesis Poster (Dandy Dental).png Teleportation Advertisement.png Plasmid Poster.png All good girls gather.png B1 Lighthouse Icon.jpeg|''Icon for the Lighthouse.'' The I in the Team.jpg|''The 'I' in Team.'' Shocking Turn of Events Cover.jpg|''A Shocking Turn of Events.'' Worlds of Hurt Cover.jpg|''Worlds of Hurt.'' ''BioShock Infinite'' Elizabeth66.jpg|''Elizabeth.'' Elizabeth Exam Table concept art.jpg Comstock war.jpg|''Zachary Hale Comstock.'' BoardwalkMaleCA.jpg|''Columbia Citizen. EmporiumFemaleCA.jpg Songbird Concept Art by Robb Waters.jpg|''The Songbird. !siren7.jpg|''The Siren.'' !george wings.jpg|''The Motorized Patriot.'' !bos.jpg|''The Boy of Silence.'' !handyman concept.jpg|''The Handyman.'' Jockey Splicer concept art.jpg|''The Jockey Splicer.'' BaS Female Splicers Concept Art.jpg|''The Female Early Splicer.'' Skyhook concept art by Robb Waters.jpg|''The Sky-Hook.'' Skyhook concept art 2 by Robb Waters.jpg Vigor Bottles concept art by Robb Waters.jpg|''Vigors.'' Early Infinite.jpg|''A very early concept for the Electro Gloves enemy.'' References Category:Game Developers